Mistaken Identities
by MrsDerekHale96
Summary: In Beacon Hills, a girl with a complicated backround gets involved with werewolves, and her past life eventually mixes in with all the drama taking place already. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

She knocked on the door, slightly nervous. A woman opened the door, graciously.

"You must be Rosalind!" the woman exclaimed.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She said, shaking the woman's hand.

"I'm Pamela. Do you need help bringing in your bags?" She asked.

"No, I don't have much. Just this," She replied, raising her duffle bag.

"Allow me to show you where you'll be staying."

They walked through the large home. Pamela led Rosalind through the large mansion to her room.

"I'll let you settle in," Pamela said, leaving Rosalind by herself. She plopped down on the bed, looking around. Her room was already painted and furnished, and she liked it. She had three weeks until school started. She started unpacking the few clothes she had. She opened up her computer, and decided to send an email to her mentor of sorts, Kate. Rosalind knew about the supernatural world, and wanted to learn how to protect herself. She sought Kate out, and learned how to fight several years ago. Pamela walked in, with the phone in her hand.

"Rosalind, dear, a close friend of mine has a daughter your age, if you would like to meet her. She's an amazing student, and it would help you get assimilated to your new school."

"Of course! That would be great!"

"Good, because Lydia is actually on her way right now."

Rosalind was irritated by the fact she didn't wait for her approval, but she wouldn't show it. Pamela was amazing compared to all the other foster parents she had, and she was thankful for something more permanent. Pamela left the room, smiling. Lydia arrived, barging into her room.

"Well, get up!"

"What?" Rosalind asked, startled.

"We're going shopping!"

She returned later that night, with an entire new wardrobe.

"Day one: complete…" she sighed.

Derek was running through the woods, following his sister's scent. She was dead, and he needed to find her. He stopped in his tracks as he detected a new scent. It was fresh, and it was a werewolf. He started running, following. He slowed as he saw several cops. And two high school boys.

"Hold on, hold on. This little delinquent belongs to me." One of the cops said.

"Dad? How are you doing?" one of the teens replied.

"So, uh, do you listen in on all my phone calls?"

"No, not the boring ones!"

"Where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who? Scott? Scott's at home. He wanted to get a good night's sleep for lacrosse practice at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

"Scott, you out there? Scott?" the cop shouted, looking around. "I am going to walk you back to your car, and we are going to have a conversation about invasion of privacy." Scott began to walk around. Derek sensed the alpha, nearby. Scott started running, and the alpha started chasing. Derek ran away, not wanting to be the next victim. He had found one half of Laura's body, covered in bite marks. From a werewolf. He found himself back at his old home. He slumped down against a wall that was barely there.

The next few weeks flew by, and school had finally started. She was excited for a clean slate. She got ready, and drove—yes, drove, she finally had her own car—to school. She arrived to all the students ignoring her. She was relieved; she hated being _that girl, whose entire family was murdered. The freak._ She never knew how they found out, but they did. She got to class, sitting near two boys who kept whispering about a body. Laura Hale. Kate had told her about it. She was disgusted. She may have learned how to fight from Kate, but she resented the hatred she held towards werewolves. If Kate knew her family had been werewolves, and that she had the blood in her, she would easily kill her without hesitation. But she had to keep her motives secret to avoid death. One of the boys with short hair turned to her.

"Hi! I'm Stiles. You must be the new girl!" he said.

"Hi," she said laughing at the boy's enthusiasm, "I'm Rosalind."

"Stiles," he replied, "and this is my friend Scott."

Scott turned to her, shaking her hand. The bell rang, signaling the start of class. The door opened, to a tall brunette girl.

"Hi, you must be Rosalind Evans, welcome to our class." The teacher said.

"Uh, no, I'm actually Rosalind." She said, timidly raising her hand.

"I'm Allison Argent." The other new girl replied.

_"Argent._ _A hunter."_ She thought.

"Well girls, welcome to our class." The teacher said, confused.

Allison sat down next to Rosalind. They both talked about human things. Rosalind didn't want to start asking about werewolves in front of unaware humans. Her classes went by quickly, and she was walking with Allison, Scott and Stiles to the cafeteria for their off period. She saw Lydia, who yanked Rosalind and Allison from the two boys.

"Rosalind, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Uhm, I was going to get lunch?" She replied as a question.

"Not with those two!" Lydia hissed.

A tall boy approached Lydia, wrapping his arms around her.

"This is Jackson, my boyfriend."

"Hi Jackson. Oh Lydia, this is Allison, she's also new." Rosalind said, gesturing to Allison.

"So I'm having a party tomorrow. You two are going." Lydia ordered.

"Friday is actually family night, I can't go…" Allison answered.

Lydia wasn't pleased.

"Fine." She said, strutting away.

"I guess this means we can eat with Scott and Stiles!" Rosalind answered, relieved Lydia left. The two girls walked back to Stiles and Scott. Allison went to the bathroom, so Rosalind sat with the two boys.

"I swear, it was a wolf that bit me!" Scott whispered loudly.

"Wolves haven't been in California for like, sixty years."

_"Oh, crap." _She thought. Werewolves.

"You'd be surprised, Stiles." Rosalind said.

Allison came back, and they dropped the subject. Rosalind wondered if Allison knew about her family. Most likely, based on how vigorously Kate was trained her age.

"Hey, you two should come to lacrosse practice!" Stiles said.

They went back to class. Rosalind bumped into Jackson.

"Hey!" Jackson said.

"Hi" She replied.

"Do you have English now too?" He asked.

"Yup!"

"Here, I'll walk with you. I heard you were just adopted. It must be rough this late in your life. I was adopted too." He said, sympathizing with the girl.

"Yeah. But it's a lot better now than it was before. I've been through like, four foster parents." She said glumly. They got to class. She went through the rest of her classes, making new friends. School finally ended, and she decided to go watch the lacrosse team practice afterschool with Lydia and Allison. Allison was asking about Scott. The whistle blew, and she saw Scott freaking out. He was definitely a newly bitten werewolf. He then began catching all of the boys' shots. It was certain. Practice ended, and she met up with Stiles and Scott. She wanted to keep an eye on him, especially with the Argents in town.

"Where are you two going?" She asked, feigning interest.

"To the woods. I lost my inhaler." He explained.

"Can I come?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

The two boys looked at each other, before answering, "Sure!"

She followed them in her car. She got out, hopping on various rocks on the forest floor. She ignored the two talk about Scott's amazing performance today, until the two started discussing Scott's new abilities.

"I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear, I can smell things-" Scott said.

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles replied.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't even have mint mojito-" He said, before reaching in his pocket and pulling a piece out.

Rosalind grabbed it from her hand, quickly placing it in her mouth before smiling innocently.

"You owe me gum." Stiles said, pretending to be mad.

"Nuh uh!" She replied playfully.

"You guys! I have a crazy ass bite and you guys are arguing about gum?! What if it's some kind of infection? Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something." Scott said, anxious.

"Okay, chill. You know what? I think I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?" He said, freaking out.

_"Stiles knows about werewolves?" _She thought.

"I think it's called lycanthropy." Stiles said.

"What's that? Is it bad?" Scott said.

"It's the worst. And it only happens once a month. During the night of the full moon." Stiles said, seriously.

"Scott, it's ok. We'll figure this out. You can learn to control it and stuff." Rosalind jumped in.

"Wait, what?" Stiles said. "You're joking, right?"

"Shit." She muttered.

"Holy crap. You're serious." He said, eyes widening.

Derek stood close by, listening to the three teenagers. He recognized the two boys from the woods last night, but he hadn't seen the girl. Who knew about werewolves. He started walking closer, hoping to disturb them so the truth wouldn't come out.

"Dude." Scott said, his head moving towards a man now standing in the woods.

"What are you doing here? This is private property." The man said.

Rosalind looked at him. He was tall, and pretty damn good-looking.

"Sorry man, we didn't know. We were just looking for something, but forget it." Scott said. The man threw something at Scott. His inhaler. He glanced at Rosalind once more before walking away.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale!" Stiles exclaimed.

_"I just mentioned werewolves, and they're talking about a guy?" _She thought, shaking her head. "Do you have ADD?" She asked, jokingly.

"Yes." Stiles said. She nodded, and then took the opportunity to get away. She drove home, and started her homework. Scott went to work, and Stiles got on his computer. He started looking up werewolves, and he knew it. Scott was a werewolf. He called him on his cell.

"Scott. Come here right now." Stiles said on his voicemail.

Scott finally arrived at Stiles' house.

"We need to talk." Stiles said, urgently.

"I know. I'm going on a date with Allison!" Scott exclaimed.

"What?" Scott then explained what happened while he was at the Vet's.

"You can't!" was the first thing to come out of Stiles' mouth.

"Why not?" Scott said.

"Tomorrow's the full moon! It's obvious! You're a werewolf!"

"My life is finally going the way I want it to! Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott said, slamming Stiles into the wall. He then ran off.

"Scott and Stiles and Allison are all going to be there Rosalind."

_"I can keep an eye on Scott…" _She thought. "All right, I'll be there."

The next day at school, Scott avoided Stiles. The day went quickly. Rosalind, again, went to watch lacrosse practice with Allison and Lydia. Stiles saw her, and ran towards her.

"Lydia, get rid of him." Rosalind whispered, to avoid Stiles' questioning.

Lydia walked towards him and said something. Rosalind didn't know what, but it worked because Stiles walked back to where he was. They watched Scott make first line, after his amazing shot.

"Remember, tonight's the party!" Lydia said.

"Uhm, I'm not sure I can go-" Rosalind started to say.

She went home, excited. She loved parties. And she was actually popular here, in Beacon Hills. She picked out a dress, and heels and got ready. She started to leave, before remembering to bring a small dagger. She texted Stiles asking for a ride, so they could go over the situation with Scott.

_"Werewolves." _She groaned, internally.

Pamela asked where she was going.

"There's a party." She said, adding, "At Lydia's home."

"All right, have fun!" Pamela replied, pleased with the crowd she was in.

Stiles agreed to pick her up.

"Dude, what the hell is going on? I know Scott's a werewolf."

"I know, I can explain, but we need to get him out of here." She replied, frantically.

"There's no chance of that." Stiles said.

"Then we keep an eye on him." She replied, determined.

She decided she might as well enjoy a little, dancing with a few guys. She kept an eye on Scott. Suddenly, in the middle of dancing with Allison, he ran off. She glanced around, and saw Stiles take off in his car.

"So much for the plan…" She muttered. She scanned the party, and her eyes fell on Derek, the guy from the woods. She deduced that he too was a werewolf.

"Has anyone seen Rosalind Evans?" Allison said, asking around.

Derek heard.

_"Evans?" _He thought. He had heard the surname before. He mulled it over, before suddenly realizing. Evans. They were one of the largest packs in North America. He knew he had to talk to her. She was probably the alpha. And he would kill her for what she did to Laura. He saw the bite marks on her body. He walked over to Allison, realizing she needed a ride. Scott, as a newly turned werewolf, would probably go after her.

"Hi, I'm Derek, a friend of Scott's, I can drop you off." he said.

"Wait, I'm looking for a friend of mine. Would you mind giving her a ride too?" She asked. This was the perfect opportunity for him.

"Of course."

Allison started looking around. She finally found Rosalind by the edge of the woods, looking around.

"Is something wrong?" Allison asked.

"Oh, I dropped an earring. I'm looking for it." Rosalind quickly lied.

"You have both on, though." Allison said.

"Hahahaha, woops!"

"Scott and Stiles left, so Scott's friend is going to take us home." Allison explained, looking at Rosalind weirdly. Something seemed off about the whole situation.

"Okay, let's go."

They both approached Derek. Rosalind was hesitant, and Derek noticed. It only made his suspicions more clear. They both got in the car. Allison, being the coward she was, shoved Rosalind towards the front seat so she wouldn't have to sit with Derek. Rosalind shot her a glare. Allison was the first to be dropped off. Rosalind was puzzled, since her home came before Allison's. Derek's kind demeanor suddenly changed. He grabbed her by the throat, and shoved her against the window of his car.

"Why did you kill Laura?" He demanded.

"What?" She choked.

"You're the alpha. You're an Evans. Don't fucking lie."

"I'm not. I'm human. I'm not lying, and you know that."

He released her.

"How do you know about werewolves?" He asked.

"Oh, it's okay for choking me. Thanks for apologizing!" She said, sarcastically.

He glared, waiting for an answer.

"It's a really long story." She muttered.

"I have time." He answered.

"Do you?" She retorted. "Scott's out there running around while there are hunters in town. You're gonna let him die?"

"You owe me an explanation soon." He said.  
"I don't owe you anything." She said, seething. She had quite a temper. She got out of the car.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm going home."

"In your shoes?" He asked.

She didn't reply and started walking.

"Take care of Scott." She said at normal volume. He drove off.

Derek left his car on the side of the road, and ran on foot, following Scott's scent. He found Scott, and tackled him, before realizing the hunters were here.

"Run."

He took off, but Scott was slow, and had managed to get shot in the arm. Derek had to protect him. He threw the two hunters to the side, and while the lead hunter was distracted, he freed Scott and ran.

"Who were they?" Scott asked.

"Hunters. They've been hunting us for centuries."

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Is it really so bad Scott? That you can see more clear, hear better and move faster than any human could hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it."

"You will. And you're going to need me if you're going to want to control it. So you and me, Scott? We're brothers now." He said, walking away.

The next Monday, Rosalind rushed to Scott once he got to school.

"Are you all right? What happened?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"There were hunters. They shot me." he replied, still shaken.

"Don't worry. They have a code. They can't kill you, they're innocent," she said, trying to soothe him.

"But do they follow it?" he asked.

She sighed. "Not all of them." she said, thinking of Kate. She then saw Allison exit the school, making her way to her father's car.

"By the way, I covered for you with Allison. I told her you had an asthma attack."

"Thanks Rosalind." He made his way to Allison.

"Allison, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I just hope you're feeling better!"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, my dad's here, so I'm gonna go." Her father stepped out of the car, and Scott's face went pale. It was the hunter from the woods last Friday. He smiled at Scott, clearly not recognizing him. Scott waved back. His life was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So I was reading this and it really sucks, but I swear it gets much, much better. So pleasee keep reading and give me a chance :)**

It was days like these she was grateful she was trained to fight. She was watching the lacrosse practice, while doing homework. Her head shot up when she saw Scott running into the locker room, with Stiles. She grabbed the dagger she always kept with her, and ran after them. She saw Stiles, sprawled out on the floor, with Scott above him, about to pounce on him. She threw her dagger at him, hoping the pain would be enough for him to phase back.

"Holy crap." was the only thing to come out of Stiles' mouth.

"Sorry about that." Rosalind said, slightly out of breath from what had just occurred. Stiles ran over to Scott, who thankfully, was human.

"Scott." Rosalind said, sadly.

"What?"

"You realize, you can't play the game this Saturday."

"What? Why?"

"It's the anger, it must be a trigger." Stiles said.

"Look, we'll talk later, okay? I can't do this right now." Scott said.

He walked out of the room. Stiles followed Scott, as Jackson walked in.

"Having an identity crisis?" He asked, laughing.

"What?"

"It's the boys locker room." He explained.

"Oh…" she blushed. "I'll get going." She answered.

"No, it's fine. What the hell was going on with McCall today?" he asked.

"Oh, he uh had a panic attack, and I just had to calm him down."

"Are you two?"

"Oh gosh, no. No way." Rosalind said a little too quickly.

"Good. You're out of his league." He said, smiling. She should have been crept out, but she could tell Jackson didn't mean it in a hit-on-her way. She smiled in return, and backed out of the room.

The next day, Scott and Stiles ambushed her the minute she got to her locker.

"We found something!" Stiles exclaimed.

"What?" She asked, extremely confused.

"After Derek threatened me last night, I went to his house and I smelled the scent of that girl that was murdered!" Scott said.

"Derek's the killer. And a total creep. A scary, stalker creep."

"Stalker?" She asked, laughing.

"Yeah, he just barged into my room through my window!"

"I don't think he's the killer." Rosalind said.

"Well, we're going to dig up the body we found and get him arrested." Stiles said.

"I need to play that game Saturday. Derek can't be in my way." Scott explained.

"You guys are such idiots. Count me out."

Her classes went by quickly, and the week was over before she knew it. Saturday morning, she decided to go for a jog in the woods. She saw several cop cars, and made her way over. She found Scott and Stiles standing by Stiles' jeep.

"What's going on?" she asked, making her way over to the two boys.

"They're arresting Derek." Stiles answered.

"How? Do they have evidence?"

"We dug up the body last night." Scott said.

"You do realize he's not the killer, right?"

"How do you know that?" Scott asked.

"Wait, where's Stiles going?" Rosalind asked. "Oh god..." she sighed as she saw Stiles get into the cop car Derek was in. She went after him, hoping to prevent Stiles from doing anything stupid. Which was virtually impossible, but she thought she'd give it a try.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"I was just telling Stiles how he had to stop Scott from playing in the game." Derek answered. Suddenly,

Stiles was yanked out of the car by his dad.

"Who do you think did it?" Rosalind asked him.

"She was cut in half, so it was probably the hunters. But I found bite marks on her body." he said quietly.

"You think the alpha did it?" she asked. "He would have been a beta, there's no way he could have been able to do it."

"You think I don't realize that?" he spat.

"I'm sorry." she murmured. "I should go." she left as fast as she could. She walked back over to Scott.

"Stay away from Derek." he warned.

"I can take care of myself."

"How? Are you a hunter?"

"No, but I've been trained by one."

"What? When?"

"Years ago. It's a long story." Stiles came over, and they all got in the car and left.

"What are you going to do about the game?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott grunted.

"Well, you have to learn to control it. You're a werewolf now." he answered.

"Stop talking about werewolves!" Scott said, freaking out.

"Sorry, dude."

"I can't breathe." Scott said. Stiles started going through his backpack, looking for Scott's inhaler. Her eye caught sight of something—a purple flower.

"Why do you have wolfs bane?!" Rosalind almost shrieked. She grabbed the flower out of his bag and threw it out the open window. But it was too late. Scott had already run out.

"Great." Stiles said.

Rosalind threw on a sweater, jeans, and boots and ran out the door to Stiles.

"Did Scott work anything out? With the game?" she asked.

"Nope. But he did manage to get hit by a car at Allison's. He almost got caught."

"What?"

"Yeah…It's bad."

"Derek could have tried to help, but no, you had to lock him up."

"Look, it had to be done."

"Mhmm." she said, angrily. The ride to the game was quiet. She walked up the bleachers to sit next to Allison and Lydia. Lydia had made banners for Jackson, and Rosalind and Allison had to help her cheer him on. Rosalind thought it was cute. The game was tense. Scott didn't play at all, no one would pass the ball to him. Finally, towards the end, he played wonderfully. He scored the last goal, but she suspected that he was partially changed. The minute the game was over, he ran into the locker room. Allison got up, and followed after him. Rosalind didn't realize, and she joined the crowd to congratulate the team.

"Rosalind!" Stiles hissed. He pulled her to the side. "I just got a text from my dad. Derek got out of jail. The tests came back on the body, and they found animal fur. So they released him. Oh, and also, the girl was Laura Hale. Derek's sister."

"No shit!" she said, smacking his head. Everyone filed out of the stadium, but she decided to stay behind, she spotted Jackson.

"What are you up to?" she asked cheerfully.

"Nothing…" he said, distracted. He was walking towards a glove. Out of habit, she ran to grab it before he could. She weighed it in her hand, and noticed holes at the tips of the fingers. It was Scotts.

"Can I see that?" he asked.

"Nope! Its just Scott's. I'll give it to him." She said, biting her lip.

"I can give it to him in the locker room, really." he insisted.

"I insist! I haven't seen him all day, it'll give me an excuse!"

"I thought you said you didn't like him."

"I don't, but he is my friend."

"Why don't you just give me the glove?" Jackson was starting to get angry.

"Beeecauuseeeee" she said, dragging the word out. She was trying to be playful to prevent Jackson from getting mad, but it wasn't working.

"Just give me the damn glove!" he shouted. He grabbed her hand to get the glove, but before he knew it, she had him facedown on the ground with his arms behind his back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I just, I wasn't thinking." Rosalind said, frantically.

"How the hell did you learn to do that?" he asked, gasping. She decided to use his soft spot for her to her advantage. She helped him up, and put on a sad face.

"When you're on the streets going from foster home to foster home, you learn to protect yourself." She murmured.

"Sorry about the glove. I'm gonna uhm, I'll get going." He said, stammering. He ran off the field. She turned the glove around in her hand, giggling.

_"Works every time." _She spun around to walk back to the parking lot, but Derek was in her way.

"Hey creeper!" she said laughing. He glared at her. "Or not…"

"Where's Scott?"

"What do you really want?" she asked, all of a sudden serious. He wasn't sure what he wanted. Or why he approached the girl.

"Well if I'm asking for Scott, clearly I want to talk to him." He retorted.

"Can't you smell him? You don't need me to find him." She answered, just as quickly. She didn't know why, but she kept looking at her feet. Why was she nervous? She cursed herself out in her head.

"Just tell him to be more careful."

"He's new. You can't just expect him to get it all down. He did well today."

"If you weren't here, that Jackson kid would have found out."

"There's only a small hole. That could be from anything. You're over thinking things, Derek."

"Holes. And he knows something's up with Scott. And if you hadn't managed to keep him off, he would have been one step closer to finding out." She sighed.

"Fine."

"I don't think you realize how creepy you can be." She said.

"What?"

"Yeah, you're standing out by the woods, just staring at a bunch of teens. People might get the wrong message."

"Maybe I'm just a huge lacrosse fan?"

"What's our team name?" He started looking around for clues. She started laughing. He suddenly got mad.

"You still owe me an explanation." He said. Was Derek trying to initiate a conversation with her? She didn't know him well, but she knew enough to know Derek Hale didn't just talk to everyone.

"Out here? No thanks." She started walking away. What the hell was wrong with him? She was trying to be funny and he just flipped out. She decided to leave him hanging. She had guys all over her, she didn't need him. She froze. Was Derek into her? Was she into Derek? She started walking again; disappointed he didn't try to catch up with her. She was so confused. He felt the same. He blinked a few times, unaware of what to do. He had never been rejected, not even in high school. He hoped for her to look back, but she didn't, knowing he would want her to. He shook his head. He couldn't be interested in her. He didn't even know about her, and he most definitely couldn't trust her.

She caught up with Lydia in the parking lot.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked.

"Who?" She decided that playing dumb was the best way to go.

"Whatever. So a bunch of us are hanging out now. And you are too."

"Great!"

"This," Lydia tugged some guy by the shoulder, "is Tyler. Tyler, this is Rosalind." Was Lydia trying to hook her up? Lydia leaned into Rosalind and whispered in her ear, "If you're going to hang out with me, you need to get some hotter guy friends." Rosalind smiled. She was a girl, and she wanted to have fun.

"I like your choice in friends." She whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend was—thankfully, —uneventful. She got ready for school that Monday, hoping for no werewolf business that week. She strutted through the hallways, but she stopped dead in her tracks once she heard the announcement. She groaned. Stiles rammed into her in the hallways, and explained what had happened with Scott.

"Well, his dream wasn't completely real. I texted Allison this morning, and she's fine. Look, we'll talk about this in class, all three of us, okay?" She walked away. She needed to see Derek. She had a feeling it wasn't Scott at all. She made it through to lunch, constantly reassuring Scott. Everyone gathered at the table, discussing plans for tomorrow night. They were all going bowling. Afterschool, she decided to stop by Derek's home. She waited in her car, watching the cop run away. She started laughing once she saw Derek in the window. The cop finally left, and she walked up to his door.

"Hi."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask if you how much Scott knows. And exactly how many werewolves there are. I think the alpha did it. Scott's not capable of mauling a human being."

"I know. Scott doesn't know about the alpha, and other than that, there's only three of us."

"Wait, who does he think bit him?"

"Me." Rosalind started cracking up.

"And when do you plan on telling him?"

"He came earlier. I told him to go back to the bus, and try to remember what happened. He'll realize it wasn't him, and I'll tell him about the alpha then."

"You don't really plan things out, do you?"

"No."

"I figured as much. Well, I should go." He didn't say bye. She walked back to her car and drove home.

The next day at school, she learned that Scott learned what happened.

"So, do you know who did?" she said, unsure if Scott knew of the alpha or not.

"Yeah. It was Derek." She couldn't take this anymore. She changed the topic.

"So, are you excited for bowling?"

"No. I suck at bowling."

"It'll be fun! It doesn't matter if you can bowl or not!"

"Yeah, but Jackson's going to be there."

"True. Hey, at least Allison will be there!"

They finally all met up at the local bowling alley, after sneaking out. Lydia was still dumbfounded by Rosalind and Allison's stunt by jumping out the window. Rosalind learned that Allison had no knowledge about werewolves or hunters, and she was relieved. They started bowling, and it was safe to say that Scott sucked. She pretended to be into Tyler to keep it from being an awkward double date with two friends. They took a break, and she saw Jackson talk to Scott. Scott seemed really nervous, so she decided to intervene.

"I don't get why they have pinball machines here. I mean, it's a bowling alley." Rosalind said. No one replied. "Sooo, let's get back to the game?"

"Yeah." Jackson said. He walked away.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"He's on to me."

"Don't worry Scott, we'll make sure no one finds out. I promise."

They went back to their game, and went home. Rosalind decided to hang out with Scott and Stiles afterwards at her house.

"Scott. Rosalind. My dad left for the hospital, it's the bus driver, he's dead."

"What?"

"It was Derek. Derek did it. We have to do something!" Scott leapt to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"To Derek." Scott said.

"Wait! Scott, wait for me, just a second." Rosalind grabbed a dagger. "I'm coming too." She said. She wanted to prevent him from doing anything too stupid.

Scott stormed into Derek's home, screaming, "Derek! I know what you did!" Rosalind tried not to laugh.

"I didn't do anything. He died." Rosalind got bored, so she started looking around his home, rather than listen to all of Scott's accusations, and even worse, Derek's creepy responses. She heard a loud sound and ran to the source of it. She saw Derek slamming Scott on the floor. She tackled Derek, distracting him.

"Stop, you're hurting him!"

"He needs to be taught a lesson. And so do you." He flipped her off him and had her pinned against the wall.

"Not so tough now, huh?" he asked, smirking. She somehow managed to get Derek off, ending up on top of him on the floor, with a dagger to his throat.

"I can't take this anymore. Scott. Derek isn't the one that killed the bus driver. There's another werewolf. Called the alpha. He's the one that bit you." She got off Derek, and walked away. "I don't know about you, but I could really use some sleep right now." She said. Rosalind walked out and drove home. She didn't care what happened between Derek and Scott.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I combined Chapter 1 part 1 and 2, so each chapter corresponds to its episode, so chapter four is episode four. This is a new chapter I uploaded today!**

She glanced at her phone, groaning.

"You've got to be kidding me..." She got up out of bed, and threw on jeans and a shirt. She snuck out of her house and drove to Kate. She got a text that she was having werewolf problems. She had literally just arrived in Beacon Hills and there was already something going on.

Kate pulled out her gun and jumped out of the car.

"COME ON!" She shouted. She ran towards a series of buildings, watching the alpha run. What interested her was the beta running after him. She loaded her gun with her wolfsbane bullet, and shot.

Derek was so close to the alpha. He jumped onto the roof and started chasing after him. All of a sudden, he heard a loud bang, and he had fallen onto the ground. He groaned, looking at the wound. It had blue smoke coming out of it. That was not normal. He got up and limped back.

Ten minutes later, Rosalind arrived. She honestly didn't know how she felt about Kate. She was the closest person she had to a parent, since she was an adult who used to look after her, but she hated how she viewed werewolves. Kate had been amazing with her when she was younger, and she decided she wouldn't let wolves get in the way of her relationship. She ran into Kate's arms.

"Hiiiiii!" she squealed.

"Hey gorgeous." Both her and Kate started laughing.

"So what happened?"

"The alpha attacked me in my car. But there was a beta, so I shot it."

Rosalind scoffed. "You think shooting a beta would stop it?" she asked.

"With a wolfsbane bullet."

Rosalind froze. The only two betas were Scott and Derek. And one of them was going to die.

"You okay, sweetie?" Kate asked, noticing Rosalind's sudden change.

"Uhh yeah, yeah. I'm fine." She said, shaking it off.

"I'd say he'll be dead in about forty eight hours. If not, sooner." Rosalind needed to find Derek and Scott.

"Is your car working?"

"Yeah, I just called to see you and let you know I was back."

"Hey, so I'm friends with Allison!"

"That's great!"

"Yeah. When is she going to find out? About us? And Werewolves?"

"Chris is such a code-follower," they both started laughing, "and he doesn't want Allison to know about it yet. He doesn't think she's ready, but I do. I'm going to tell her, while I'm back. Anyway, Chris is coming now, so you should get going. I don't want him knowing about you."

"Why not?" Rosalind asked. Kate gave her that just-do-it look.

"Go." Rosalind obeyed. She went home and back to sleep. She figured that Scott would be at school, and if he wasn't she would find him. It would only seem sketchier to go to his house in the middle of the night—or morning.

She woke up the next morning, glancing at her clock. The school day was almost over and she had overslept.

"Shit." She got out her phone to check if she had any messages. There was one from Scott. He was hanging out with Allison, and Derek made him look for some sort of bullet. So it was Derek who was shot. She texted him back, asking where Derek was. But she got no reply. She slumped back in bed, not knowing what to do.

She heard a knock on her door. She got out of bed and answered. It was Stiles, and Derek.

"Oh my god." She quickly threw her hair out of her bun and tried to straighten out her baggy men's sweatpants and her tanktop.

"Hi?" she asked.

"Can you keep Derek for a bit?" he asked.

"Why me?"

"I'm right here." Derek growled. Rosalind grabbed Derek's arm, and pulled him into her home.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Where's what?"

"Your bullet wound."

"How do you know about that?"

"I just do. And I can fix it."

"You don't have to. I know what to do, and Scott's getting the bullet." Derek didn't want Rosalind's help. The fact she knew about the bullet wound meant she was probably there…with Kate. She was a threat.

"You're trusting Scott with your life?"

"Look. How about we wait for Scott here, and if he doesn't show up, Rosalind can fix you up. How does that sound?" Stiles interjected.

"Fine. Take me instead to where Scott said. I'm definitely not staying here. The girl can come."

"Excuse me, I have a name."

"Sooo, I guess we'll go. You coming?" Stiles asked.

"I'll be there soon. You guys can go." She was really irritated. What was Derek's problem? She got ready and drove to the vet's. She brought her wolfs bane bullet. She figured that everything else she needed would be there. She got there to see Stiles with a small chainsaw thing in his hand, about to—cut Derek's arm off?

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" she shrieked.

"You just saved me from a lifetime of nightmares."

"Well, Scott's not here. So, am I allowed to help now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Fine."

She began fumbling around to find tweezers, and a lighter.

"This might hurt a lot." she told him. He nodded. She placed the tweezers in his arm to pull the bullet out. He started screaming in agony. She pulled out her bullet, and opened it to dump the wolfs bane out. She glanced over at Derek, who wasn't doing well. He looked as if he was going to faint. She lit the wolfs bane on fire, and poured it into the hole in his arm, pressing it in. Derek fell back and starte writhing on the floor. She saw a black substance near by.

"What is that?" she asked Stiles, pointing to it.

"Derek started coughing that shit up."

"Eeww."

Scott ran in with the bullet in his hand.

"You're a little late." Rosalind said. Derek got up, and pulled his shirt back on. Rosalind pouted while he wasn't looking. She didn't like Derek, but his abs were pretty damn nice.

"You need to leave me alone. Or, or I'll tell the Argents. I'll tell them everything."

"You're going to trust them?" he asked.

"They're a whole lot nicer than you!"

"I can show you exactly how nice they can be." he said. He grabbed Scott's arm and dragged him out.

"I am not going." Stiles said.

"I don't have a car right now." Derek said.

"I have a bike?" Scott said. Rosalind sighed. She agreed to take them. Derek was pleased. He didn't admit it, but he was glad he would have extra time with her. He told her to drive to the hospital. He led them to a room with a man.

"Who is that?" Scott asked.

"This is what the Argents do." he said, referring to the state the man was in.

"Is he a..." Scott trailed off.

"He was."

"Well, then they had a reason." Rosalind resisted the urge to punch Scott.

"Tell me, do they have a reason to do this?" he asked, turning the man around. Half his face was burned off. Scott's face fell. He didn't know what to say, so he left.

"What exactly happened?" Rosalind asked, softly.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone."

"Well you're a hell of a lot more open with Scott and Stiles, who don't know shit about anything. I can help."

"You were there when I was shot, it's the only way you could have known. And that is why I don't trust you. You're a hunter."

"I arrived after you were shot."

"That doesn't change anything!"

"Then why did I help you?" she spat, fuming.

"Why did you? And how did you know what to do?" he asked, simmering down. She had a point and he knew it. "And don't tell me it's a long story." he added. He wanted to know about her.

"Can we do this somewhere else?" she asked. He nodded. They walked out and sat in her car.

"So." she said.

"So."

"Well, when I was six, my family was murdered. With wolfs bane arrows. Just me and my brother survived. My brother was at school, but I'm not sure why I was alive. Maybe they know I was human? The pack—my dad was the alpha—took my brother in, but not me. They're really strict about not having humans in. So I was passed around the foster care system. One night, I was maybe ten? I was attacked by a werewolf. I later learned that it was from my brothers pack. They thought that I wasn't my moms child and that I had to be killed. I knew about werewolves, I was old enough by the time my family died so I understood everything. So yeah. I was defenseless though. Kate saw me and killed it. She took me in, in a sense. She would see me every night and she would teach me how to fight. She even got me my own crossbow and everything. We did this for about three years, and I had to move. So then, another werewolf attacked. It's like some sort of conspiracy. I kind of fought it off, but I was really badly injured. A man called Deaton took me in, and helped me heal. I hated all my foster parents, so I'd always hang around Deaton. He'd teach me more about werewolves and even other creatures. I continued training on my own, because Kate had fallen off the radar. She said she was in Beacon Hills. I came here because she was nearby. It's also close to where my family lived too. But after they died, the rest of the pack relocated. I still see my brother every now and then, though. But that's pretty much it." she said, sighing.

"That's similar to what happened to me." he said. She gave him a funny look. "About your family, I mean." he corrected.

"What happened?" she asked. He paused, not sure if he should include the part about Kate.

"My house was set on fire. Everyone died, except my sister and I. We were at school when it happened. My uncle is pretty much brain dead."

"I'm sorry. That must have been horrible. How long ago did it happen?" she asked.

"Three years ago." "It's even worse knowing them your whole life." "At least I had a good childhood. I had normal parents and a normal family and I didn't have to look out for myself my entire life." "At least I didn't remember them that well so it's not as painful knowing they're gone." "At least–" he started. She cut him off. "Are we seriously competing for whose life sucks more?" she said, laughing coldly. "You definitely have it worse." "I really don't!" "If you ever need anyone to talk to about it, I'm here." he said. They both froze in disbelief. Had he really just said that? "I appreciate that." she murmured. "Did you ever find out who exactly did it?"

"Yeah." his voice was bitter.

"Do you think they're connected? Its similar. I came back also to find out more about it."

"I don't know. But trust me, you don't want to know who killed my family." She looked at him with a confused look on her face. He shook

his head and got out.

"Do you need a ride?" she asked.

"Thank you, but no."

Rosalind's phone started to ring. It was Kate. She asked if Rosalind wanted to train with her for a bit. She agreed, happily. She drove to the Beacon Hills preserve after picking up her compound bow and her favorite, her crossbow.

"You know, this is where I learned how to fight." Kate said. She led her through the woods to a clearing with targets everywhere. They started shooting targets while talking.

"I don't get why you hate them so much." she said.

"They're all just dumb, backstabbing, manipulating animals." Kate growled. "Sounds like you have a history with them."

"A long one. But there was only one good thing that came out of it."

"What?"

"You!" she said laughing.

"Tell meee!" Rosalind wailed.

"I will when you're ready for it."

"But I am!"

"Humans also backstab and manipulate. Werewolves are still half human."

"They're also extremely dangerous. They're a threat to humans. Look at the alpha here. He's killing people left and right. Is that justified?"

"No. But what if there's a reason? My parents never killed anyone. But they were slaughtered. They didn't deserve it. You shouldn't let one werewolf maim the reputation of the rest of them. It's not fair."

"You remind me of myself when I was your age. That's exactly what my father was like too. But one day, when they kill your loved ones or betray you, you'll understand."

"I understand revenge. I don't think it's right to go after any werewolf."

"So you want this alpha to run free? And just kill people?"

"No! I'm not saying that. I'm just saying it was wrong of you to shoot that beta like that."

"Ugh, not you too... Chris already reprimanded me for that. I wonder who it was... There were two betas."

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"What?"

"It was Derek. I helped save him." Kate gave her a funny look. "You know, he could lead us to the alpha or help us." she added defensively.

"You know Derek?"

"Not really. He was kind of a douche before, but he's been through a lot."

"He's also pretty damn hot."

"I know! Have you seen his abs? Wait. How do you know Derek?"

"Excuse me. You saw him topless?" Rosalind blushed "Anyways, remember when we fell out of touch when I came here? I ran into him a few times."

"Oh. Okay."

"As for our previous conversation, I promise I never killed any werewolves without a reason." Rosalind felt much better, and she felt bad for questioning her relationship with Kate earlier. Little did she know, Kate was lying. She went home, tired. She fell asleep thinking about her whole night with Derek. They had a lot in common. She scolded herself. She didn't like Derek. He was a werewolf. But he was still human. Was she letting Kate get to her? Kate was after all, just trying to protect her. She decided that Derek didn't even like her. She shouldn't bother with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I'm posting this from my phone, so the formatting might be weird. So don't mind it too much! I hope you liked this chapter! Surprisingly, it was my favorite to write. Also, in case you hadn't noticed, chapter four is episode four, I made episode one one chapter to avoid confusion. So yeah. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think of Rose and Derek :)**

Chapter 5

Rosalind, Allison and Lydia decided to hang out that Friday. She wanted girls to talk about her situation with Derek, and whether she liked him or not.

"So, there's this guy..." she started.

"Who is it?" they both asked.

"I can't really say... But he's really quiet and you guys wouldn't know him. He's been through a lot and our family situations are really alike."

"and?"

"I don't know if I like him or not. And even if I did, he's not the type to like talk to anyone. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm the only girl he's talked to in Beacon Hills."

"Is it Stiles?" Lydia guessed, laughing. Rosalind threw a pillow at her.

"Hell no!"

"Well, the guy seems like a total freak. Like what the hell is wrong with him if he doesn't talk to people? He's just some socially awkward whack job." Lydia said.

"Lydia..." Allison said disapprovingly.

"Well he's been through a lot." Rosalind began listing reasons to justify his behavior, and good things about him.

"Well, there you go!" Lydia said.

"What?"

"See how defensive you got? You like him. Simple as that." Rosalind had a stupid grin on her face.

"Well, we figured one thing out. The other part is how to get him to like me."

"It's impossible for a guy to not like you!" Allison said sweetly.

"Yeah but...he's older. By like, a lot."

"What?!"

"Yeah... I think he's around 22."

"Sweety, no matter how pretty you may be, it's not going to happen." Lydia said. Rosalind hmphed. The girls decided to get their minds off Rosalind's not-so-much love life, so they settled forgetting a movie.

Jackson (being Lydia's personal chauffeur) took them all to go. Lydia forced Jackson to hang out with them too. The entire car ride consisted of the two arguing over whether to watch the notebook or not. Her and Jackson went in to try to find it. The movie store was completely deserted. Jackson called an employee for help, but there was no answer. He walked over, and saw a dead body.

"Holy crap, Rosalind get out of here!" he shouted. But it was too late. The shelves started collapsing. Rosalind managed to get out of the way, but Jackson got stuck. The alpha crawled onto the shelf that was on Jackson, and ran his claw over Jackson's neck. He then took off. Rosalind rushed over to help him out. Lydia called the cops. She spotted Stiles with his dad, and Scott, and...Derek. She ran to Stiles first.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"The alpha killed an employee."

"Did anyone see?"

"Nope. Not even Jackson. Actually, I'm not sure about Lydia or Allison."

"I checked with Allison, she didn't see anything."

"What are Scott and Derek doing here?"

"What? Where are they?"

"On the roof!" she said, laughing.

"Stiles, get out of here." Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Did you get questioned?" Stiles asked.

"No, but Jackson did. He looks furious." They both looked over to him screaming about wanting to go home.

"That went well..." Stiles joked.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yup! See ya!"

Rosalind was excited to get to school. According to Lydia, it was Allison's birthday. She started looking for her, but couldn't find her. Or Scott, for that matter. She went through her classes. She saw Jackson come in, looking wrecked. She decided to sit next to him, when he noticed marks on his neck.

"What happened to your neck?"

"I just got scratched yesterday."

"It looks a lot older than that."

"Look, why do you care?" Rosalind rolled her eyes. She couldn't keep up with all these boys and their mood swings.

"I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for helping me get out." Their conversation ended when class started.

Rosalind went on a jog after school. She stared at the ground as she ran, listening to music. She had no idea Derek Hale was standing in front of her, topless. She ran right into him, and then fell back. He caught her and helped her stand straight. She pulled out her headphones.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I noticed." he said curtly.

"You okay?"

He sighed before saying, "No."

"Here, talk to me."

"Kate was at my house."

"Kate?"

"Yeah. She confirmed our suspicion." Rosalind's stomach did strange things when he said 'our.'

"About the alpha?"

"Yeah. The hunters cut her in half, but they found her dead. The alpha killed her."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"So, what's the plan now?"

"We use Scott to find the alpha, and then I kill him."

"Do you have any idea about the deaths that occurred? Or why he killed them?" she asked.

"No."

"I think they're linked. They just seem too random. There has to be a connection."

"Well, no one knows."

"What did you do to Jackson?" she said, suddenly changing the topic.

"I scratched him. Accidentally."

"Oh. I was just curious." She swung her arms around nervously like a five year old. "I'm going to go now." She announced. She ran near Derek's home, hoping to catch Kate. "Kate!" she shouted. She ran up to her.

"What are you doing around here?" Kate asked.

"I was just, uh, going for a jog."

"You always take this route?" she questioned.

"Yes. No. Sometimes?" she said, testing Kate's facial expressions for each response.

"Funny. Try not to from now on, okay?"

"Kate, I can take care of myself."

"I know. It's not you I'm worried about." She said with a wink. "You should go home."

"Yes ma'am!" she said, saluting to Kate. She got home to a man in the doorway.

"Hello Rosalind. I'm Jack, your adoptive father." He said with a warm smile.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" she said politely. He had a suitcase in his hand. That explained his absence. He must have been on a business trip. Her "mother" and "father" weren't there for her much, not that she expected them to be. They had made it clear that she had to be the perfect child, like Lydia or Jackson, whose family were close friends with each other. Other than that, she was on her own. She enjoyed the freedom here, since there were actual people that cared about her. That, was a first.

"The parent teacher conferences are tonight, Rosalind." Pamela said.

"We're expecting…positive things, Rosalind." Jack said. He sounded menacing.

"Of course. I've been doing well in all my classes." She said reassuringly. Jack nodded. She ran up to her room. Her phone began to ring.

"Hey, what's u-"

"Lydia has a video of the alpha on her video. She's also high out of her mind, so she's not a threat, but I don't know what to do with the video."

"Just delete it for now."

"Do you know where Scott is?"

"I'm pretty sure Allison and Scott skipped school today to hang out."

"Oh. Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow!

"Bye!"

Rosalind's parents returned from her conference, with…Jackson and his family?

"The Whittemores will be joining us for dinner." Pamela explained.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" she said politely. She nodded at Jackson. They both went upstairs to her room.

"Did you hear what happened today?" he asked her.

"No, what?"

"There was another mountain lion attack."

"What?"

"Yeah. No one was killed. Allison's dad shot it."

"So it was an actual mountain lion?"

"Well, what else would it be?"

"I was just clarifying."

"I don't think the attack was done by a mountain lion. How on earth would a mountain lion break into the video store? I think it was a person."

"Like who?"

"Derek."

Rosalind started cracking up. "Derek?"

"Yeah! He came to the school today to find out if I knew or saw anything at the video store. He was also here a week ago and stabbed my neck. With his nails."

"What? That's crazy." She said, playing along.

"There's definitely something wrong with him. And McCall too."

"What's wrong with Scott?" she asked.

"What's not wrong with him? The kid's a total loser, and now he can run faster and it's just not normal."

"People grow, you know. Are you sure you're not just jealous?" she teased.

"I just, I can tell its something different. This just isn't normal."

"Well, I'm here for you if you ever need to talk."

"These attacks just seem to be linked to everything else. There must be some pattern. Like that dead girl. It was Laura Hale. Maybe it's Derek killing people?"

"I don't know. I just hope it stops." she murmured. Their parents called them down for dinner.

"I don't know if it's me, but I don't think my 'parents' like me."

"I know exactly what you mean. With people like them, it's all about being perfect. They don't care about you, it's just about being a perfect family with a golden reputation."

"I first got here, and I thought I would have actual parents but I guess not." she sighed.

"We're almost out."

"It's not even that. They just seem...menacing. There's something off."

"I think everything that's been going on has just gotten us paranoid."

"Yeah."

"Hey, don't worry about it." They went downstairs and ate dinner.

Rosalind got a text from Kate, to patrol the woods for any signs of the alpha. She grabbed her crossbow and snuck out of the house. When she met with Kate, she knew something was wrong with Rosalind.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Everything just seems so off. I don't get the murders. And I don't know if I'm just off but there's something wrong with my parents. I just can't put my finger on it. And every four years someone always attacks. It's been four years since last time and it's just a matter of time. It happens like clockwork, and it's almost 2012. What if they're planning something big? It's always someone from my fathers pack..." she trailed off, overwhelmed by what was going on.

"Hey. As for the werewolf problem, you've got a whole family of hunters to back you up. You're much stronger and more capable. You can handle it. And as for your parents, they're just phony assholes. Not a threat. At all." Rosalind didn't feel better. She pushed it off. They walked around for an hour before Kate left. She started walking back home, but she bumped into Derek.

"I heard your conversation."

"I really don't want to think about it."

"I know how you feel."

"Do you? It's like this impending doom."

"You just want to run away from it all."

"It wouldn't be hard either. We have nothing." They both laughed sadly.

"If you could go somewhere, where would it be?" she asked.

"Right now? This second?" Rosalind nodded. "There's this place nearby. I used to go a lot there where I was younger." It was special to Derek. It was the one place he had to himself. He hadn't even taken Kate there back when... He didn't want to think about it. "Do you want to go?" he asked.

"Me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes you." he said, sounding annoyed. He took her to his car. They drove in silence.

"You said before about the werewolves attacking you saying something about your mother?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm some sort of violation? I'm a human born to two werewolves. That never happens. Maybe they mean that they're not my parents because I'm human?" He nodded his head, thinking. He stopped the car, and led her through the woods.

"You sure you're not leading me to the middle of nowhere to kill me?" she teased.

"Of all people, you'd suspect me?

"You're creepy Derek Hale. You stalk boys in the locker room, and-"

"Who told you that?"

"Jackson. He also knows something's up with you. You threaten Scott about being careful but you're not doing much better yourself."

"Maybe I'm breaking all my rules now." he muttered. They continued walking until the reached the river. He hopped down the steep hill, to get closer. She followed him, barely keeping up.

"Sloww down!"

"Slowpoke." It was strange for Derek to be this happy and easygoing. He hadn't been like that since Kate had been with him. But he knew Rosalind was different. She hadn't given him a reason to not trust her. They were going through the same things, after all. He knew he had feelings for her. They weren't very strong but he did care about her. He was the only person he could possibly have these days.

"How far down are we going?"

"Right here." he said, stopping. He sat on a rock. It was overlooking the river. She sat down next to him.

"Do you come here a lot?"

"When I'm in a bad mood." he said.

"Are you-"

"No," he said smiling. "You're the first person I've ever brought here." he said.

"Have you ever had a, you know, girlfriend?"

"One."

"Only one?" she asked, surprised.

"You seem surprised."

"Yeah, but look at you."

"I was your age when my family died. After that, I wasn't looking for anyone. It was just me and Laura."

"Oh. That makes sense." They both sat in silence, just looking. They both inched closer to each other, without even realizing. Derek looked at Rosalind. She felt his eyes on her, so she looked back. He moved his face closer to hers, and kissed her. She kissed him back. It was slow, and pretty damn wonderful to Rosalind. Their lips parted, but they didn't move away from each other. They rested their faces together, the tips of their noses and foreheads touching. She laughed, a joyous laugh. He did too. They both had huge grins on their faces. They sat there for a while, not saying anything.

"We should head back." he said. She nodded. They both went home. She lay in bed, with the biggest smile on her face. She didn't care she just lost three hours of sleep. She was the happiest person right now.

After dropping her off, Derek's mind was in turmoil. He felt like an idiot for just letting some random girl in, that he barely knew. He punched a wall in his home, freaking out. He slumped down to the ground and pulled his hair.

"You're an idiot, Derek." he told himself. The other side of him argued back. He deserved to be happy. He'd been living alone and in misery for four years. He deserved it. He killed his entire family by trusting Kate. He went against Laura who even warned him. But he was in love, and that's what ruined his life. He wouldn't do it again. But he couldn't stay away from her. He sighed. He had no idea what to do. He could do both, he decided. Protect himself from being hurt and be with Rosalind. He would just keep his guards up.


	6. Chapter 6

The next Saturday, Rosalind jogged to Derek's house. She understood that he was busy, and didn't mind that she didn't see him often. Well, she did, but there was nothing she could do. She was excited to see what would happen together. The last time she saw him was almost magical. He heard her approach, so he walked outside.

"Hi!" she said, smiling.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm training Scott."

"Oh. Okay. That's fine. I'll see you later today?" she said dejectedly.

"Yeah." he said. He opened his car door and drove away. She walked away extremely confused. Maybe magical relationships didn't exist. She wasn't even sure what they were. Maybe she was just a kiss to him. She slumped down against a tree. She had no idea what had just happened. He didn't even sound warm. She went back home.

Derek drove to where he would find Scott. He felt like such an idiot for what he did with Rosalind. He agreed that night to be with her, but to stay guarded. He wasn't guarded that morning. He just rejected her. Maybe it was better that way. He toyed around with Scott, finding him when his phone went off.

"You're dead." he said. He took Scott's phone, seeing the missed call from Allison. He took his anger at himself out on Scott. He slammed his phone against the wall, warning Scott to stay away from Allison. He was trying to look out for him. Be the person he wish he had when he had dated a hunter.

Rosalind decided to learn some new things from Kate. They met in the woods. Kate had brought her a series of new weapons, teaching her how to use them.

"You've really gotten a lot better." Kate praised.

"Maybe you're just old!" she teased. Rosalind wanted to talk to someone about Derek, but she knew it couldn't be Kate. "Hey, can I hang out with Allison today?" she asked.

"Sure! Just do me a favor, act like you don't want to know me. I don't want Chris to know what I've been up to."

"Why?" she asked. She quickly corrected herself. "Sure. I think we're done for today." she said. She pulled out her phone, and texted Allison. They agreed to meet up at her house.

"Hey! Sorry this was last minute. I just needed someone to talk to." she said.

"Me too."

"So remember that guy I was talking about?" she continued after Allison nodded. "Well I thought we were together. We kissed. But I saw him today and he was just so cold. He didn't even make an effort to see me again today."

"Maybe he was just stressed, or busy."

"I don't know..." she groaned. She fell back on the bed. "How's Scott?" she asked.

"So much has gone on lately. I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever. So like last weekish, Scott came over to study. But then I started talking to Lydia, and she implied we should have sex. So I stole a condom from my aunt Kate. So my dad came home early and he saw us, but Kate convinced him to let Scott say for dinner. So my aunt Kate went all berserk at the end about Scott stealing something. But it was me. So I told them about the condom and I got grounded. So the day of my birthday, we skipped school and pretty much just walked around the woods. It was soo sweet! But now he's not answering any of my calls." Rosalind laughed.

"I'm happy for you two!"

"Sorry, I talk a lot."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure if I had a boyfriend I would be talking nonstop about it."

"Enough about boys. Wanna hear something really cool?"

"Yeah!"

"So I got this book after my aunt Kate told me about la bête du gévaudan. It was this creature that killed people, but a man finally tracked it down and killed it. His last name was Argent."

"That's insane!" Rosalind said, playing along. She was relieved Kate had finally let her in on the family secret.

"Look at this, though." she said, pointing at a picture of it.

"It looks like a wolf."

"I know!"

"Hey Allison?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is all really cool, but don't tell everyone." she warned.

"Okay..."

They both hung out and talked for a while.

The next Monday, she returned to school to find an angry Stiles, and a sad Scott.

"Lovers quarrel?" she teased.

"What if I told you I asked Derek for help?" Scott asked, ignoring Rosalind.

"I would tell you that you are an idiot, and that you can't trust Derek."

"Amen." Rosalind muttered.

"Since when did you not like Derek? I thought you were on his side." Scott asked. She ignored him.

Rosalind sat with Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. Scott and Stiles were avoiding Allison. She watched them as they left to go outside. She followed them outside, not knowing Jackson was following her. She watched them, extremely amused. Stiles was throwing balls at Scott, while monitoring his heart rate. Scott dropped to the floor, threatening to change. She ran towards him, but it was pointless. He had resisted it. He stayed human.

"Good job, Scotty!" she squealed, clapping.

"See, isn't this much more effective than Derek slamming your phone into a wall?" Stiles said.

"No." Scott muttered, in pain.

"You guys are so weird." she muttered. I'm heading back to class.

The day flew by quickly, and before she knew it, she was in the parking lot, looking for her car. She saw Stiles keying a car, and placing the key in Scott's hand. She groaned.

"Dude, what are you doing to that car?" Four guys came over and started pummeling Scott. She walked over to Stiles.

"Was that revenge?"

"Maybe."

Mr. Harris, their chemistry teacher, came out and put Scott in detention.

"I can't be late to work, Deaton's going to kill me!" Scott wailed.

"Alan Deaton?" Rosalind asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. I have to go." She ran to her car, and drove straight to the vet's. She saw a black camaro in the parking lot—Derek's car. She got in to see Dr. Deaton tied up in a chair, with Derek circling around him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to visit Deaton." She said, as if it were obvious. "What the hell are you doing?" She looked at her friend, who was unconscious, tied up, and bleeding. She rushed towards him

"Rose?" Deaton said weakly, who had just gained consciousness. "Get out of here." She ran towards him and helped untie him. Derek grabbed her arm and yanked her back against the table.

"You think he's the alpha?" she asked angrily.

"We're about to find out."

"He's not. Remember what I told you? The second time I was attacked? It was him. He's the guy I told you about."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." She said mockingly. She went back and untied him. She glared at Derek.

_"Yup. Definitely not a couple."_ She thought. Suddenly, Scott ran in. He looked at Derek, who was glaring at his boss and Rosalind.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled.

"You little buddy Derek thought Deaton was the alpha, and knocked him out." She said bitterly.

"He's not a buddy. And Deaton is not the alpha. How the hell did you even come up with that Derek?"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Yeah. I do. Meet us at the school in an hour." Scott said.

"Us?" Rosalind asked.

"Yeah. You, me and Stiles."

"Ugh."

"I'll meet you there." Derek said.

Rosalind and Scott picked up Stiles and drove to the school. They all got out of the car. Derek was already there, leaning against the door of his car. Scott and Stiles whispered something to each other, and walked into the school. She stood outside shivering, staring at the floor. She didn't want to talk to Derek. But she did. And thankfully, Derek made the first move. He pulled her towards him, wrapping an arm around her.

"I missed you," he said, smelling her hair.

"Oh." was all she managed to say. She couldn't stay mad at him. She cuddled closer to him.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Well, you've been mean." This elicited a laugh from Derek.

"I have to look out for myself, Rose."

"You could do it in a nicer way." She said, pouting.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"What are Scott and Stiles up to?"

"I honestly have no idea." Their question was answered when a strange noise can from the school. "I think they're murdering cats over a loud speaker." She bursted out laughing.

"Oh god… That's Scott trying to howl."

"What have you been teaching him?"

"How to phase and control the shift."

"You might want to throw howling lessons into the package."

"Hmm… That's a good suggestion. I'll think about it." Rosalind scoffed.

"Derek Hale? Taking advice from a mere human? I'm shocked."

"Maybe he doesn't need those lessons after all." Derek said, after another howl left the building.

"What happens if the alpha does come?" She asked, nervous.

"I'll take care of you…but just in case, you did bring a weapon, right?"

"Yup! I learned how to use this." She said. She ran to her car and pulled out a long machete type knife. "And of course, I brought this too." She said, slinging her crossbow strap on her back. Derek gulped. She wasn't a hunter, he repeated to himself. Scott and Stiles ran out.

"What the hell are you guys trying to do? Attract the entire state to school?"

"Sorry. We didn't know it would be that loud."

"Yeah, and AWESOME!" Stiles tacked on.

"Shut up." Derek said.

"Woah Rosalind, what the hell is that?"

"It's for if the alpha comes, if your stupid plan actually worked."

"I think it did…" Stiles said. Rosalind turned around, and ran for Derek. The alpha was about to rip his claws into his back. She pushed him out of the way. Derek was practically unscathed, but his claws ripped into her side, leaving fairly shallow scratches on her ribs. She fell to the ground. Derek ran and picked her up. She got up on her own, holding her side. Derek wolfed out and went for the alpha. In quick succession, she shot three arrows to the alpha's chest. It did no damage. Unless you counted making the alpha even more pissed off. Rosalind cursed. She'd been up against betas before, but never an alpha. She hadn't even killed a werewolf. She weakened it enough to run. She looked up at Scott and Stiles, who had run into the school. She couldn't blame Stiles, but Scott… She was disappointed in him. She ran to Derek's side. The alpha backhanded Rosalind, sending her flying across the parking lot. The alpha picked Derek up and threw him against the wall. She looked over to him, but found him unconscious. The alpha started coming towards her. She shot a few arrows at its head as fast as she could. At this point, she wasn't even looking to hurt him; she just needed time. She tried dragging Derek's body, but it was too heavy. She couldn't leave him here, but she couldn't die.

"I'll come back." She whispered. She ran off into the school. She grabbed a broom handle and jammed it through the door handles.

"STILES? SCOTT?" she yelled.

"We're over here." Stiles yelled back. She ran towards them. She were crouched on the floor.

"What's the plan?" Scott asked Rosalind.

"We stay in here and protect ourselves until the alpha leaves."

"What does the alpha want?" Stiles asked. She looked at Scott.

"Him." She said. "Oh, by the way, you two are NOT allowed to follow through with ANY ideas." She hissed. "You nearly killed me. And Derek."

"I think Derek might be dead." Stiles said.

"What? No. He's just unconscious."

"Look out the window." Rosalind did. And she saw a bloody Derek, not where she had left him. He was dragged to another place, and he was soaked in blood.

"He's not dead." She whispered. Whether it was for her, or for the two boys, she was unsure. He couldn't be dead.

"Look, Rosalind. I'm sorry but we're next. We have to do something."

"Yeah, I realized that." She snapped. "I'm getting Derek." She said, getting up.

"What?"

"I can't let him stay out there."

"Rosalind, think of it this way. If the alpha wanted Derek dead, he'd be dead. But he needs a pack. He hasn't turned anyone else. He needs Derek. He isn't dead yet." Rosalind paced around, scared out of her mind. Scott looked to Stiles and mouthed, "He's dead." Rosalind's self preservation instincts kicked in. She knew what to do. She had to forget Derek for now. The words Kate had once told her rung in her head. "If you live among wolves, you have to act like a wolf." She had to forget about everyone but herself. She had to think to kill. Just like the alpha. Suddenly, the window shattered as something was thrown through it.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Its my car battery." Stiles said weakly.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

"It means that we're stuck." Rosalind said.


	7. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, there was just a lot going on last week.I'll try to update more regularly from now on. I skipped chapter Seven, but I'll upload it (...once I write it) soon. It doesn't really hold much relevance. In this chapter, my plot slowly worms its way into the story. It changes the focus a lot towards the end, hopefully it's not that confusing. Hope you like it :) Also, again, I'm uploading this from my phone so sorry if the formatting is weird.**

Rosalind sat on her bed, rocking back and forth in hysterics. She had no idea where Derek was, or what happened to him. Everyone that night was in a mess. Scott was depressed, and Allison was no better. Jackson was in pain after the alpha howled, Rosalind suspected it was from the scratch on his neck. Jackson was even closer to figuring out the secret too. Lydia was a nervous wreck and Stiles was scared out of his mind. The only good thing that came out of that night was the two days off from school. Stiles dragged Rosalind and Scott to some random spot, to get drunk.

"Girls suck." Stiles said, drunk. "Allison dumped you, Lydia won't even look at me..."

"Girls suck? You guys are all just ass holes. Your mood swings are too hard to keep up with. And you just don't care. You guys can't make up your minds, and-"

"Who are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"Derek."

"You like him?"

"Not anymore. He kisses me and then ignores me. He apologizes and doesn't even bother getting back to me about what the fuck happened to him."

"I assumed Derek was gay." Stiles said.

"That would explain a lot." Rosalind replied.

"Why aren't you drunk?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think alcohol affects werewolves." Rosalind got bored, and starting stumbling around the borders of the forest. She was so trashed, she didn't notice the two gang members being beaten up by Scott. Or the red eyes in the forest, watching her. But that wasn't an issue, until the Scott and Stiles left without her.

Derek followed the alpha from a distance. He heard a bunch of teenagers near by. He recognized them as Stiles, Scott, and Rosalind. He listened to them talk. He tried to laugh at how ridiculous Rosalind sounded when she was drunk, but he couldn't. What she was saying was true. He watched as she wandered off on her own, constantly tripping and falling over. He saw the alpha, looking right at her. He ran towards Rosalind, picked her up, and started running. He stopped after ten minutes, and set her down on a fallen log. She was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, but the alpha was coming after you. And I can't let anything happen to you." He was hoping his lovey dovey response would soften her. But it didn't. She continued glaring at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She got up and pointed a finger at him.

"I am sick of you."

"I'm sorry?" he said, laughing. He could smell the alcohol in her blood.

"You. You are like Katy Perry. You're hot and you're cold and I can't keep up with you."

"I don't think it was Katy Perry that was indecisive."

"You watched the video? I thought you lived under a rock."

"I'm insulted."

"Don't change the topic. I want to know what you want." He got quiet and started thinking about that night at the school. She had ran in front of him, and if the alpha hadn't retracted its claws, Rosalind would have died. For him. She cared about him, and he knew that. He cared for her too. If she was willing to die for him, she was definitely trustworthy. Rosalind, sensing his hesitation, got up and started walking off. He yanked her hand and pulled her into him.

"I want you." He whispered, before kissing her. She pulled away from him, giggling.

"You're giving me whiplash."

"Do you need a neck massage?" he teased.

"Yes."

"Where do your parents think you are?"

"Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeping over at Allisonnnnnnnnnnnssssss" she drawled.

"Good. Come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To my house."

"That old thing?" she complained.

"Yes."

"I can barely walk." She huffed. He picked her up bridal style.

"Better?"

"Mhhhmmmm!"

He walked to his house, which wasn't far from where they were. He placed her on the couch, and grabbed a water bottle for her.

"Drink this." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" she said, giggling. He sat down next to her, and pulled her onto his lap, while turning and stretching his legs out. She sat up on him.

"You know, we don't really know each other." She lowered herself onto him, and moved her face close to his.

"So let's get to know each other." She giggled and slid her hands under his shirt.

"Like this?" she asked seductively. Her efforts failed as she burst into a fit of giggles. He pulled her hands out and placed them on the outside of his shirt.

"That's not getting to know each other. That's me taking advantage of you being drunk."

"I give you my consent. It's mutual."

"Rose…" he scolded.

"Fine. Oooohhh I have an idea! Let's try to guess things about eachother! And if we get it right, we get to kiss!" She hopped back up, sitting on him, and clapped her hands.

"Allright." He conceded. Was he really going to turn that down?

"Okay. First. Favorite color."

"Hmm.. green?" he guessed.

"Bingo!" She moved forward, and kissed him. He flipped her over, so he was on top of her. He kissed down her neck.

"Your turn." He breathed.

"Pink!" she said, giggling again.

"You know me so well." He said, chuckling. She reached up and kissed him again. But this time, he didn't stop. She put her hands under his shirt again, and started pulling up. He allowed it, and pulled his shirt up. He moved back down to her neck. His hands trailed under her sweater. He looked at her, asking for permission. She nodded. He pulled it off slowly, teasing her. He kissed down between her breasts, and down her abdomen. He could smell her arousal. He had to stop. He got off the couch at an inhuman speed, and stood against the wall.

"I think that's enough." He said seriously.

"Okay." She whispered. She sat back up, and hugged her knees. Derek tentatively sat on the other end of the couch.

"Let's try this again."

"Ok. Me first. I'm Rosalind. Im seventeen years old, and i like the color green. I enjoy listening to metal and classical music. I'm smart, and I love to sleep.

My favorite childhood memory is of me running around in circles with my pet stuffed animal wolf. I named him Christian, after my brother. And he'd always get mad, because he hadn't turned yet because he was that young. My favorite animal is a porcupine, because they remind me of myself. They seem shy and cute but they can be deadly. Like me! My favorite subject is history, because I like laughing over people's mistakes. That's pretty much it." He stared at her, and pulled her between his legs. They sat like that, in silence. Derek cleared his throat before saying,  
"I'm Derek. I'm twenty two, and I listen to a lot of rock and metal too. I don't really like talking about the past though. I have trouble expressing myself, and I'm not much of a talker." Rosalind giggled.  
"We don't have to talk if you don't want to..." she said suggestively, turning around to face him.  
"I think you should go to sleep."  
"I don't wanna go home and it's too late to actually go to Allison's. And she's all depressed about Scott."  
"You're sleeping here." he ordered. Derek lifted her up and carried upstairs.  
"Why do you still live here?" she asked.  
"It's all I have left."  
"Oh."  
Derek opened the door, and dropped her on his bed. He fumbled through his dresser for a pair of boxers and a t shirt for her, and gave them to her.  
"Change into this. I'll be outside." he said, stepping out. She changed quickly. He heard her stop moving, so he came back in. He pulled off his pants and his shirt, and got into bed. He pulled her next to her. She fell asleep quickly. He watched her, stroking stray strands of hair out of her face. He closed his eyes.

A few hours later, Rosalind woke Derek up with her constant movement. She kept switching sides, and moving pillows around. At one point, she threw her pillow on the ground. Derek huffed and got up to get it, so her neck wouldn't hurt. As he got up, she took his pillow, and threw that on the ground too.  
"You are the most annoying person to sleep with." Derek muttered. He got back in bed, and wrapped his arms around her, constraining her.

The next morning, Derek woke up to a playful, sober Rosalind staring at him.  
"Goodmorning Sleepyhead! How'd ya sleep?"  
"Not well, thanks to you." he grumbled.  
"What did I do?" she said, pouting.  
"You move around so much."  
"Sorry."  
"Hey, I was kidding. Don't be upset." he took her hand in his and kissed it.  
"So what's the plan for today?" she asked.  
"Unless you want to go home, you're stuck with me for the day." he said, smirking.  
"Do you have a shower here?" she asked. "And a spare toothbrush or anything?"  
"Rose, I'm not a caveman."  
"Really? With that beard of yours, you could have fooled me." she teased. Faster than she could notice, Derek had her thrown over his shoulder. He laughed.  
"Put me down!" she squealed. He carried her to his bathroom, and set her down on the toilet. He rummaged through his cabinet, finding an extra toothbrush. He left, and returned quickly with a towel.  
"Here you go."  
"Thank you, kind sir." They both laughed.  
"I'll uh, leave you to your uh...stuff." Derek said awkwardly.  
"Wait!"  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't have any clothes."  
"You can wear my boxers or something for now. I can drop you off after to change."  
"Okydoky!" She glanced around his bathroom, surprised at how it was completely furnished and new looking. She got ready and walked back into his room, finding boxers and a t shirt. She folded the boxers up a few times to prevent them from falling down. She wandered around, until she found a staircase leading downstairs. She found Derek sitting in his kitchen. It had new appliances, but the cabinets and countertops were still burnt.  
"Hey there." he said.  
"Hi!"  
"What's on the agenda for today?"  
"I have to run some errands, and stuff."  
"And stuff?" she asked.  
"Tomorrow's the full moon."  
"Ohh. That sounds fun..."  
"Not for you. You won't be there."  
"Derek." Rosalind crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.  
"Rose."  
"I held my own against the alpha that night. I think I can deal with a blood thirsty beta. It's not a big deal."  
"Exactly, so you don't need to be there."  
"I don't think you should be around Scott."  
"What? Why?"  
"He uhh, kinda blamed the deaths on you at night. I don't think the police know yet, they didn't take our statements."  
"Shit." he muttered.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault."  
"So, what are your errands for the day?" she asked, trying to change the topic.  
"I have to go to home depot."  
"Home depot?" she asked, laughing.  
"I'll quickly drop you off at your home. Then we'll go."  
They drove to her home. Rosalind changed out of his clothes, and ran out.  
"Let's go!" she said.  
She helped him pick out new things for his home. It wasn't very romantic, but she loved spending time with him.  
She went back home that afternoon. She checked her phone and found 17 texts and missed calls from Stiles.  
She called him.  
"Hey Stiles–"  
"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried we've been? We thought you were dead."  
"Well it's not my fault you guys abandoned me."  
"I was drunk out of my mind!"  
"Scott wasn't."  
"Look, I'm sorry. Where have you been though?"  
"I was with Derek."  
"Derek Hale? Why? Did he try to kill you?"  
"No. We hung out." Stiles burst into laughter at the statement.  
"You. Hung out. With Derek?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're insane."  
"If you're going to insult my relationship, I'm hanging up."  
"Holy crap. Relationship? You guys are together? You've lost your mind." Rosalind hung up. She was so irritated. She plopped down on her bed. All her homework was done, and she had nothing to do. She decided to call Allison.  
"Hey Allison!" Rosalind heard her sniffle. "Hey, are you allright?"  
"No."  
"I'm coming over, okay?" Rosalind drove to her house. She knew her way around Allison's house, and walked into her bedroom. She found Kate teaching her how to use a taser on her teddy bear. Allison saw her.  
"Hey!"  
"You seem better! At the expense of your poor teddy bear..."  
"Oh, Rosalind, this is my aunt Kate."  
"Hi Kate!" she said laughing. Kate discreetly winked at her.  
"Kate was just teaching me how to protect myself."  
"I just thought you didn't really like teddy bears."  
"I was actually telling Kate how I wanted to be more like you. You were so brave that night at the school. I felt so helpless."  
"If you stay patient, Allison, I can show you more. But for now, why don't you two ladies hang out?"

Allison and Rosalind talked and ate icecream and gossiped. Rosalind left before she could bring up that night, and Derek. She dismissed herself and left. Rosalind had to leave through the garage to get to her car. She walked in on Allison's father and several other men hovering over a map. The last thing that was said was, "We kill them all." by Allison's mother. Everyone looked up and saw her, and quickly rolled up the paper.  
"Sorry to interrupt." she murmured. "And I don't think the betas are an issue. In fact, I happen to know one of them wants to kill the alpha." Rosalind said, trying to protect her friend and her new boyfriend. Kate opened the door and dragged her out.  
"You can't say another word." she hissed.  
"I won't let them kill the betas!"  
"Chris goes by the code. He won't. But if you hunt with me tomorrow, you won't be as soft. You can't trust people Rose. Now leave. I'll meet you tomorrow night in the preserve, okay?"  
"Allright." Rose said. She went back into the garage and quickly ran to her car before they could ask questions.

"You want to explain what that was about, Kate?"  
"I found her a few years ago being attacked by a werewolf. I taught her a few things. That's it."  
"She seems to know a lot more than just a few things."  
"She's with me, Chris. She's not a threat."  
"I didn't think of her as one. I just don't understand why someone like you would take her in."  
"I didn't take her in. I just taught her how to protect herself. This is the first time I've seen her in years."  
Chris new there was something fishy about Kate, but he let it go.

The next day at school, Rosalind learned that the police learned about Derek being the alleged killer. Classes went by quickly, with not much occurring. The only strange thing that happened was Scott and Stiles running out during a chemistry test. She didn't make much of it. She did notice Jackson getting cozy with Allison. After school, Allison asked Rosalind to come with her to the sporting goods store. She wanted to get back into archery, and she wanted Rosalind's advice on new equipment. Rosalind couldn't say no to her friend, but there was so much going on. She had to warn Derek about Kate and Chris, help Stiles with restraining Scott and hunting with Kate. This was going to be a long night. They went to the store, and looked at different compound bows. Rosalind decided she'd get one for herself too. Her other one was getting old. The two girls found Jackson in the store too. They all went for coffee.  
"So you girls got archery bows?" Jackson asked.  
"After that night in the school, I want to be able to protect myself. And I don't think my fists will be able to hold Derek down."  
"I don't think Derek was the one though. When I was out in the halls, I saw something on all it's fours."  
"Like an animal?" Allison asked.  
"Yeah, but then I saw it get up on its fours. Like a human."  
"I wonder what you and Scott were up to out there." Allison asked.  
"We were running away from the killer and trying to get the keys out." Rosalind lied. "Look, I'm sorry but I have to go." she said. She had to find Derek. Her phone started ringing. It was from Stiles.  
"Scott made out with Lydia."  
"Sweetie, I'm really sorry. But right now, we have to focus on the w-word."  
"I have him handcuffed to the radiator."  
"Just, make sure he doesn't get out. Okay?"  
"I know. I won't."  
Rosalind drove to her house. She found a note on the table, that read  
"Rosalind, your father and I have to attend to an issue at work. We won't be home tonight, but we will arrive tomorrow morning." This was the one good thing happening. She didn't have to hide from them. She decided she couldn't find Derek. But he was experienced and knew what the hunters were up to. She would be with Kate, and Chris wouldn't kill Derek or Scott. She would be fine. She got a text from Lydia, asking to hang out since her parents were at some function. She realized her parents were probably there as well. She politely declined. She grabbed her cross bow, and changed into practical clothing. She drove to the preserve and started wandering around. She finally found Kate. She relaxed a little, not in a rush anymore. Scott and Derek were safe. They both loaded their weapons and started walking through the woods.

"I just, I don't think I can trust my parents. They're hiding things from me."  
"I have a feeling that Scott and Rosalind know something too."  
"I think my aunt Kate knows Rosalind. But I trust them. When they met, Rosalind was so casual with her. I don't know what it means."  
"I think we can trust Rosalind. She seems genuine. She doesn't seem to be hiding anything."

Stiles listened to Scott groan. He kissed Lydia. He did everything for Scott, and the only thing he wanted, Scott had taken. He sat outside Scott's bedroom, just listening. But he heard nothing.  
"Scott?" he asked. There was no reply. He looked into the bedroom, and found empty handcuffs. Scott had escaped. He sent Rosalind a text.

Derek sat near the border of the woods, somewhere he knew the hunters would never look. He listened to Jackson and Kate's niece, Allison talk. Jackson was becoming an issue. He knew, or suspected too much. Allison wasn't a concern, she would learn her family's ways soon. Based on last time, Derek knew if Scott escaped, he would find Allison.

"Rosalind, stop making so much noise. You'll attract werewolves."  
Rosalind wanted to be loud. It would warn Derek or Scott of where they were.  
"Sorry Kate."  
"Shhh." They stopped walking. They both raised their weapons—Kate wielded a shotgun with wolfsbane bullets, and Rosalind carried her new compound bow. Out of nowhere, two large betas charged out of nowhere. Rosalind knew exactly what was happening. She fired several arrows in succession, hoping she had placed enough wolfsbane powder in their tips. Kate started firing.  
"They're after me." Rosalind shouted to Kate. But she was wrong. They both charged after Kate. She pulled out a long knife and ran towards them. She stabbed one of them in the back. It roared and turned on her. Kate held off the female beta. She stabbed it again. It picked her up and threw her. Kate was back up on her feet. She started shooting the male. He ran off.  
"That seemed too easy." Rosalind said.  
"They'll be back. With more people. We have to prepare." Kate said.  
"I still don't get why they're after me. And you. Is it just because you're a hunter?"  
"I don't know. But I have a feeling we'll find out soon." Kate lied.

Derek found Scott on the roof of Allison's car. He yanked him off and tackled him into the woods. Scott failed to fight him off, and Derek had caused enough pain to make him human again. He brought Scott back home, and told him the myth about how to become human once more.

Stiles drove around, hoping to find Scott somewhere. He found police cars. He pulled in and ran out, looking for his dad.  
"There's another person dead." Sheriff Stilinski said.  
"Who did it?"  
"It seemed to be another animal attack."

"I'm on my way." Kate spoke into the phone.  
"What's going on?"  
"The alpha killed again. Chris didn't catch him. Not that we did any better."  
"We're alive. That works for me." Rosalind muttered. Kate drove off, and Rosalind decided to pay Stiles a visit.

"There were two betas. None that we've seen before. It was too dark to see their faces."  
"There's still another beta too. From the woods last month. He was smaller."  
"Smaller? Or younger too?"  
"You think he's a student?"  
"It seems plausible."  
"We can get Allison to find out who it is."  
"You leave her out of this. I don't want her knowing. She's not ready."  
"We can use Rosalind instead."

Rosalind sat on Stiles bed. She heard the front door open, and footsteps on the stairs.  
"HOLY CRAP!" Stiles shouted.  
"Hi."  
"You and Derek actually do make a good couple. You both just love creeping up on people."  
"There's so much going on right now." she said, her elbows resting on her knees, and her head in her hands.  
"Let's talk about something else, Rosalind. Let's talk Derek. I'm just happy you're happy."  
"There are werewolves after me, and Kate thinks they're bringing more. And the alpha is still on the loose." she groaned.  
"So what did you do yesterday?" Stiles said, ignoring her werewolf talk.  
"I don't remember what we did at night. I was so damn drunk. But then we went to home depot together."  
"That's pretty romantic. He's a great boyfriend. You have the whole day with a gorgeous girl and you go to home depot?" Stiles shook his head.  
"He's renovating his house."  
"You know, we should ask to throw a halloween party there. It's the ultimate haunted house. It's so creepy."  
"His bathrooms are nice."  
"That's all you took from Sunday?" he asked. "That his bathrooms are nice?"  
"Yup." she said, sighing.  
"It's only Monday." he groaned.  
"It's going to be a loooong week."


End file.
